I See Better
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Quinn is mistaken as Sarah, Brittany is Number and Sarah has supernatural spirit invading her town...They all come together to fight them all
1. Sarah Blog

_I see Better_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part 1 (Sarah's video Diary)_

_My name is Sarah when I was eighteen this town had...Well you read the newspaper articles and the rumors states that have been unexplained activity here. Something's that I have taken upon myself to looked into because i know...What I have learned is that the delicate wall between ghosts and demons was broken because of these events here. People are being possessed and why I haven't...I don't know but I know somebody could help and so if you see this...I need your help, I need for you to come here and I need you to help me...I hope you get this in the world wide web..._

_Sarah had shut off her webcam and went down stairs as she walked down to see her family was okay she said, "Christo." Everyone seemed okay and continue on with her day. _

_"Ms. Morris told me that the principal is going to mail the diplomas because of everything that's happened." Sarah's mom said as Sarah looked at her mom she didn't miss not being in school but all of the fun of senior activities were taken from her. She didn't blame John or anything...In back of her mind, she knew things would going to happened. _


	2. Quinn

_I see Better_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_(Lima) _

_Quinn woke up as she has been running ever since Summertime. "Good Morning Quinn." John said to her and Quinn responded, "God I was hoping this was a nightmare." "I am afraid not." John said and looked at his rearview. "John it's Sarah." Sam handed the Computer to Quinn and heard the webcam video... _

_"Demons?" John asked and Quinn responded, "I thought things like this happenede in horror movies." "Aliens?" Sam asked and added, "No offense." "None taken." John said and Quinn responded, "She has to be related." Quinn said and John asked, "Have you heard of the term Doppleganger?" "Yeah it's like your twin but don't share the same D.N.A, it's somoene who looks like you." Quinn said and John responded, "That's why they attacked you." _

_"John pulled Over." Number Six telegprhaically told him and so they did. As everyone exit out of the Hummer included two close friends from LIMA. _

_**Flashback...**_

_**Quinn was running for her life as the bounty hunters would chasing her. As Quinn went down to the basement and they had her corner...All of a sudden one of them would blasted and Quinn turned to see Brittany had been the one who saved her... Santana ran out and guided Quinn out as Brittany worked her mental telepath magic the bounty hunters killed each other. **_

_**"What's going on?" Quinn asked and Brittany responded, "This is not supposed to happened!" Santana got in the car with all three of them. "Why are they after you? Aren't these guys supposed to go in order?" Santana asked but really yell."Quinn as a twin who looks like her someplace when they attacked number four." Brittany said and added, "They thought she was Sarah." "What's going on Brittany?" Quinn asked but more yelled. **_

_**"Brittany is an ailen of things, she could read minds, allter minds and my favorite see the future. Why do you think she said non smart things and cried when Artie called her stupid? She told me when I was thirteen and I love her so much I didn't like tell anyone!" Santana yelled but explained and Brittany looked at Quinn then look up the road. "San! We got help!" Brittany yelled and added, "Pull over." **_

_**Santana did so and then told her to stash the car. They ran as number Four and six was there. "Who are you?" Four asked and Brittany responded, "Number Five." Sam escorted Santana and Quinn to the car..."I need a powerup..." Brittany said and John zapped her. "Thank you." As more bounty Hunters came, Brittany smiled... It was then a big cat creatured came out which was Lord Tubbington and smiled as the bounty guard ripped them apart. **_


	3. Everyone meet

_I See Better_

_By_

_BornthisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_**Part Three**_

_"Lord Tubbington is okay." Brittany said and Number Six responded, "The cat's name is more original then your protector Number Four." As Santana also came out of the hummer. "Sarah is saying that demons and ghosts are possessing people then having them attack." John said and Santana responded, "It's possible...We have been fighting a lot more shit then we led on...Brittany...Number five may not had those ugly things coming but other things have been breaking through to attack her. Why are we standing here for?" Santana asked..._

_Sarah had gone to her hideaway as she was looking at the pictures as she was the only person who believed was going on. As she left she was walking to her car as she stayed right on the salt path. She was just about to reach her car and the bounty hunter beast was right behind her..._

_"Overkill much.." Sarah said and ran her ass off. As she ran into the open road all she heard was... "Duck!" Brittany said and Sarah did Lord Tubbingtoon attack as Sarah saw John, Number Five, six and plus two others. They all stood there and Sarah hugged John really good as she looked that there was Quinn..._

_Sarah was shocked to see this girl who looked a lot like. "This is number five and her...girlfriend Santana..." Number Four said and number five was friendly with her. She looked at Quinn and said, "Oh my God..." _


	4. Rachel in the Mix

_I see Better_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four _

_"Do you know what type of demons they are?" John asked and Sarah responded, "There's been a couple of times where they wouldn't even seem human..." "Did they resemable the tormentors?" Sam asked and Sarah responded that they did. _

_"Tormentors could take demon form and they could also opened the door to tormentors that died before them. They can't possess any of us because of the energy we all share it's like a force field..." Number Five(Brittany) said. _

_Quinn then kept seeing wolves following the truck and number six notice that too... "What about animals?' Quinn asked and John responded, "Not any of us or animals. They want to stay far away from them. Animals have a pure spirit and so anything in them would basically kill the tormentor." John said and Quinn looked again..._

_Then several townspeople blocked the vehicles passing and everyone got out for the cars as Sarah walked out in front of everyone.. "Christo." Sarah said and there eyes turned black. "No fighting..." Sarah said and Number six responded, "I seriously disagree." The wolves then walked in front of them and growl at the townspeople, the possessed then started to walk back slowly. They walked to the sidewalk and the wolves turned to Quinn. "Does that go for werewolves?" Quinn asked and one of them shaped into..._

_"Berry!" Santana yelled and Brittany added, "I didn't tell you..." "Hi Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn asked, "How long have you been following me?" Three of the possessed then decided to get brave then tried to attack Sarah threw the salt down as John help to circle it around.. The possessed slammed into it like it was a force-field. "We can't stay here forever." Number Six pointed out and Sarah thought of something. _

_There's one that was flying coming behind Rachel and she turns swiftly to kick him in the gut as number six ended him quickly. It was an actual tormentor and then another one followed Brittany's mind power stopped it as number four blast it to Rachel breaking his neck. She growled at them all_

_"It all started in the high school that's when the possession started." Sarah said and Quinn responded, "What would be looking for?" "The most activity." Sarah said back and Number six responded, "The football field." _

_"We have to know how to get rid of it." Santana pointed out and Brittany was one step ahead as she concentrate on a townperson who was possessed. One started to walked to force-field in a trance and then beat-down the three that was trying to get in.. Brittany walked to it. _

_"Tell me everything" Brittany said quietly. _


End file.
